No Second Chances
by KayleighM
Summary: My first EVER fanfic! Be nice! :D Mrs. Lovett thinks she's finally getting through to Sweeney. But will anyone ever be able to get through to him? One-shot, rated for violence.


**No Second Chances**

Nellie Lovett stopped outside the entrance to Sweeney Todd's barber shop. She glanced at the tray loaded with food in her hands. _Sometimes, _she thought, _I don't know why I bother, not like 'e notices me or anything'._

Nellie grasped the door handle, balancing the tray on one hand with ease, she was used to it. She strode brightly into the room.

"Mornin' Mr. T, brought ya some breakfast, love." she trilled.

He was sitting in his chair, as always, twirling his razors around. Those damn razors. She wished she had never given them back to him, he only had eyes for them. She knew exactly what he was thinking about. She recognised the look all too well. Damn Judge. She wondered why she didn't just kill him herself.

As she turned to leave, in silence as always, she heard a mumbled "Thanks." She spun around, a brilliant smile on her face. "Yer welcome, dear" she said cheerfully.

--

_Damn woman, _Sweeney thought. He was amazed at her reaction to his one word. He didn't know why he'd said it. Slipped out, he supposed. He found it easier to not acknowledge Mrs. Lovett's presence, it only encouraged her desire to be near him. Sweeney Todd didn't want anyone near him. He didn't need anyone.

Except, he did need her, he realised. But only to get rid of the evidence. Without her he would have piles of decaying corpses. Well, he needed her to bake the pies. That was it.

--

Mrs. Lovett hummed contentedly to herself in the pie shop. Toby had gone to the market leaving her alone. She usually wouldn't have liked this… But she had things on her mind now. She was getting through to him. He noticed her. She rolled the dough absent-mindedly, to the rhythm of Sweeney's pacing upstairs. _once 'e gets the Judge, _she thought, _then we can be a proper family. _She smiled to herself, just the thought of her, Toby and Sweeney, living the life of her dreams by the sea. It would be reality soon, once the Judge was gone.

_Judge! _There he was strolling past her window. She rushed outside to meet him.

"Mornin' sir! How're ya today? " she smiled pleasantly.

"Good morning, Mrs. Lovett. I'm very well, is Mr. Todd open?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm not too sure! 'Old on and I'll 'ave a look for ya!" she replied.

--

Sweeney stopped pacing. He glanced at the untouched tray on the table. He needed her, yes, to wash his bloodied clothes, cooked his meals (though he did eat those with suspicion - he killed them, but he didn't wish to eat them), she gave him a home and gave him back his only friends, the only things he had left. His razors.

Oh, he needed her alright, just not the way Mrs. Lovett would have liked. He needed her to help him get revenge. That was it. She wanted a life with him, only, Sweeney Todd wasn't capable of life.

Suddenly his door burst open.

"Mr. T! The Judge's outside! 'E wants to see ya!" she blurted.

"Well, send him up woman! Of course!!" Sweeney's head was a blur of thoughts, most of them about precious rubies.

Mrs. Lovett just looked at him.

"GO!" he shouted.

He watched her face go from shocked to hurt. She turned on her heel and left. _Damn, _he thought, _she had better send him up!_

Sweeney tried to prepare himself. He laid out the lucky razor. The one that would do the final job. He had waited so long, he knew he should savour it - but he wouldn't. He couldn't wait to see those rubies spill from his unworthy throat.

The door opened and made Sweeney jump.

"Good morning, Mr. Todd." he said.

"Judge Turpin," he nodded, "and what can I do for you today, sir? A shave perhaps?" When he nodded, Sweeney motioned to the chair. "Sit sir, sit."

Judge Turpin took a seat, handing Sweeney his coat. He did not notice the demonic glint in Sweeney's eyes. Did not notice his shaking hands. Sweeney got the foam ready, keeping up pretences. He put it onto the bottom half of the Judge's face. He got his razor from the table and unable to contain his bloodlust, unable to contain the urge he had needed to fulfil for so many years, he brought the razor straight to the Judge's throat, took his head in his other hand and angled it back. He slit his throat and let the blood spill over his hand. He brought a fingertip up to his face and looked at it with satisfaction. He stomped on the pedal and watched as the Judge's head smashed off the black ground of the bakehouse.

Mrs. Lovett burst in. She glanced around the room. Her face lit up.

"Mr. T! Ya did it! 'E's dead!" she could hardly contain her glee.

She didn't realise that Sweeney had finally done what he'd set out to do. Now the Judge was dead and Lucy gone, there was nothing left for him. He was finished, just like the Judge.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lovett, for your assistance in everything." he said slowly.

She smiled. But her smile froze when he brought the still bloody razor to his own throat. Her eyes widened.

"Sweeney!! NO!" she cried.

"We all deserve to die, Mrs. Lovett." he whispered.

He smiled and with that, brought the razor along his throat.


End file.
